Jing Ming Ue (Bright Sparkling Moon)
by MoonFairy
Summary: Jubilee is attacked by her twin as her past brought to the X-Men's attention. But Jubilee is trapped, and sleeps for almost 15,000 years and wakes to a world unlike her own.


Jubilee shoved the dark glasses further up her nose, watching the sunset on the dock through the tinted shades. She no longer came here when she was feeling sad, or depressed, she just came here knowing she would be alone. The water sparkled, and Jubilee was suddenly reminded of herself. On the surface it was bright and shimmery, but underneath was a darkness that was impenetrable. Yeah she seemed to be an average happy go lucky 17 year- old, but the darker emotions were carefully hid from view.  
  
It had been a year since Generation X disbanded, and the only one that she had somewhat kept in touch with was Angelo, Skin to his teammates. She was the one who related most easily with him, except he showed his emotions, she didn't.  
  
The sun was almost down, but Jubilee didn't move, enjoying, briefly, the small peace the world offered. Hearing laughter, Jubilee turned, not enough for the people to see her, but just enough to know who it was. Her heart dropped.  
  
She had always had a crush on Bobby, but it never had sprung up this wildly until the past summer. Jubilee found that out of all the X-Men, she was the most closely matched in personality with Iceman. They had probably gotten along the best besides her and Wolvie, and Logan was out somewhere helping his other adopted daughter, Kitty. It wasn't like Wolverine needed her anymore, anyways. So Bobby was her best friend, her prank buddy. And now, she could almost say she loved him.  
  
But it didn't help that he had a new girlfriend about as many times as she played jokes on Scott. It wasn't a good hope for the future, because she knew that he would never look at her that way he did to Rogue, or Emma, or Opal, or any other female who happened to catch his eye.  
  
"Jubilation? Are you all right?"  
  
Jubilee looked up to see Professor Xavier, the leader of the X-Men.  
  
"Oh yeah sure, just thinking." One could not lie to the world's most powerful telepath, but one didn't have to tell the whole truth. She watched as his floating wheelchair came to rest next to her, and both were silent, watching the almost descended sun.  
  
"I couldn't come out and see what was wrong; you were broadcasting negative emotions, so I came to check on you."  
  
"I'm fine really, it's just I've been thinking about my non-existent love life."  
  
Xavier gave a small chuckle, and was grinning just slightly, but through her somewhat developed telepathic powers, she could feel his relief that nothing was seriously wrong.  
  
"I actually think Logan would be relieved about that, he seems to think highly that no one is worth you."  
  
Jubilee could only grin at that, she would ask Logan his opinion if he ever decided to actually spend some time with her.  
  
"So who is the lucky man that has caught your eye?"  
  
Jubilee could only stare at him, "Who are you and what did you do with our Xavier?" She joked.  
  
Charles smiled again, "I only ask when I am especially concerned about who might be the man, but it really depends. But you are very special, and hold a place in every X-Men's heart; they would be concerned as well. We do not want to see you get hurt, that is why we may be over- protective."  
  
"Over-protective my foot, it's like I live in a prison camp or something..." Jubilee muttered under her breath.  
  
Charles only raised an eyebrow at her and she gave him her biggest grin. But by the look on the older man's face, he really wanted to know.  
  
"Um, can you keep it a secret 'cause I know absolutely he doesn't want me. Well I know you can keep a secret but..."  
  
Charles only smiled, "You may have your full trust in me, I will not tell a soul."  
  
"Yeah good because if Wolvie found out, he'd skewer him. It's um, bobby..."  
  
Charles only smiled and patted her head, and dawning reached to Jubilee's eyes.  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"Of course, Jubilation, it was enough of a clue on how you look at him, and you still need work on shielding your emotions."  
  
Jubilee nodded, the tinniest of blushes on her cheeks.  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
"Whadda ya mean? One I know he thinks he's too old for me, two, he doesn't even think of me that way, three, Wolvie kill 'im, four, umm...I get back to on that one, I forgot."  
  
Charles once again smiled at her, and she was suddenly reminded of a teacher instructing a young child who was refusing to learn.  
  
"Jubilation it sounds to me like you are running from the fact on having to open up to someone. I know there is a lot more to you than you show, and I believe you do not want to risk the pain on showing somebody this side of you. Who can tell what the future holds, give it a chance, I would even recommend it." And with that, he floated up to the mansion, leaving her alone with her thoughts.  
  
Jubilee sat there, pondering, but the recent image of Bobby laughing and kissing Ororo did nothing to relieve her.  
  
  
  
Jubilee had stayed in the same position long since the sun went down. She knew the X-Men were sitting down for dinner but she could not bare another meal with the looks Iceman and Storm shared. Jubilee did not disagree with the relationship, but she felt that Ororo would be much happier if Logan would open his eyes and see how much he loved the weather- goddess. Even if she did not have a crush on Bobby, she would still feel the same; she knew that almost everyone in the household would agree with her if it came up.  
  
//"So dear sister, you languishing over your love?"//  
  
Jubilee's eyes widened, and she barely had time to avoid the oncoming attack.  
  
  
  
Charles Xavier smiled at the people around him, everyone was enjoying life and happy at the peace for the moment. Well except his youngest charge, but he had no need to worry. Both Jubilation and Robert have feeling for each other, but neither was willing to open up and trust someone. And people had the nerve to say they were immature. Their "playfulness" as you would call it, only covered their more serious, mature, but dangerous sides. Charles knew that both could be very destructive if they wanted to, and he was glad he had found both charges before someone like Magneto did, you never knew what people might have done with powers like those. He cleared his throat, and the people at the table instantly quieted.  
  
"A toast, for family, friends, and all for who we love."  
  
And as they drank, down by the boathouse, something exploded, sending dust, debris, and smoke into the air, and for one mind numbing moment Charles mental cry echoed though their heads.  
  
Jubilation!  
  
  
  
Jubilee, jumped, ducked, and twirled, always one step ahead of the swords that wished to rip her apart, piece by piece. Her opponent backed away for a moment, looking as black as the night.  
  
// "Are you ready to die, oh great twin?"//  
  
Jubilee rolled her eyes.  
  
// "And you actually think you can kill me Keket?"//  
  
Keket floated up higher, her demonic, bat like wings spreading from her back caught the moon, and refused to let go. Her black hair swayed in the wind, forming a satanic halo around her face, her livid blood-blue eyes, like the devil's hell fires, held a rage that centered on Jubilee.  
  
// "You always thought yourself better than me, just because you were the favorite, didn't you, Jing Ming Ue?"//  
  
// "Do you actually believe I choose to be the heir? No...You know as well as I do that I want nothing to do with politics, you can be Empress, just live me to live the rest of my miserable life in peace."//  
  
Keket shook her head furiously, this was obviously not the argument she expected from her twin.  
  
// "I will not let you fool me! I know the instant I turn my back on you you'll kill me! So you can be the Empress!"//  
  
// "Keket, you've known me since I was little, were twins for Christ's sake, and you know I have never wanted to rule!"//  
  
The madness that had been in her eyes returned, and Jing Ming Ue, otherwise known as Jubilation Lee, knew there would be no hope for her twin; she was lost to the psychotic realm of her mind that has been produced by her mutations of the body.  
  
// "You shall die, and I shall rule!"//  
  
Jubilee felt the tear trail down her cheek, and her energy began to glow around her hands and body, and the twins, like day and night, began a bloody battle which only one would survive, and the explosions began.  
  
  
  
Every accounted for X-Man or Woman skidded to a halt, watching the battle before them. It seemed like Jubilee was fighting against...herself?  
  
One was on the ground, definitely the Jubilee they knew, her thick, thigh length hair whipping in the wind, eyes glowing white from using her powers. She was gripping two swords, which appeared to be manifested from the control of her powers, only shimmering a color or two, staying mainly white.  
  
In the air, was a Jubilee they had never had seen before, her black hair had silver white streaks winding through it, her blue eyes a blood red to them, with clear insanity brimming through her entire figure. She also had two swords, but they were metal, tempered kantanas. And both seemed to be shouting in each other in Chinese.  
  
  
  
Keket noticed the gathering of x-people, taking in stride the loyalty to her older sister. She gave a grin, sinister in look, and spoke in perfect English.  
  
"So it seems you have body-guards? Jing Ming Ue, I thought you always fought your own battles."  
  
Jubilee rolled her eyes, swords dispersing into the air. It took to much energy to keep the molecules together while she was not fighting.  
  
"You know it, Keket, why don't you go play with your toys; I have more important things to do."  
  
Rage burned in Keket's eyes, and she launched herself at Jubilee once, only to be buffeted away by energy burst's, gale force winds, and telekinesis.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Every mutant held still at Jubilee's command, not fully knowing why they had stopped. The voice had not been that of a 17 year old, but that of a mature woman, strong, independent, but lethal. This was the voice of Jubilation, and the mask of Jubilee slipped away, not to be regained again for some time. Her entire posture changed, she stood taller, and looked to gain a least three inches of height, her feet evenly placed apart made her look regal, which in every part, she was.  
  
"My name is Jing Ming Ue, I am the first Crown Princess of the once monarchy of great China. I am one of last handfuls of survivors of my dynasty. We were forced to flee because of the communism, but now that has fallen, and we will regain of place as royalty. My twin, the second Heir if I should fall, is Keket. We are of blood, and she has issued a 'Maibe' Dance, it is against our laws to have any one interfere, so I must ask you to leave."  
  
Charles nodded, and sadness was etched in her face. Both of them knew that Jubilee would never be able to have a chance with Bobby now. She was acknowledging her heritage, and it was against their honor to marry a "white" man.  
  
"Princess Jing Ming Ue, you have our complete confidence that we, the X-Men will not interfere." Please be careful, Jubilation.  
  
Jubilee nodded, getting his telepathic message, her body radiating with such desolation and sadness that every telepath wanted to cry out in rage against the heavens for doing these to their precise child.  
  
Keket roared with fury, and descended on her twin, ready to tear her apart.  
  
  
  
  
  
I love this story, and you must be warned, it is a crossover, but it is with something everyone should know about *hint hint: one of the movies is in theatres*  
  
Ming Ue means bright moon, and Jing means sparkling so I added them together.  
  
Keket means "goddess of the night" I just thought it fit too. 


End file.
